One By One
by The Insane Duo of Disaster
Summary: *CH.1 Up* This is a Collab Fic between Demon Rising and Demiveemon Rocks (Demon and Demi) --> One by one the Digidestined are kidnapped and tortured in...odd ways. Tons of Bashing ensues, don't read if you don't like Bashing, but please READ AND REVIEW!!!


Demon: The disclaimer is the same as always, we don't own them, I wish I owned Daisuke, but we don't own them. Toei and Bandai or w/e own them (! If you don't like character deaths or chara bashing, then go somewhere else! If you find it funny for authors to get there revenge on Digimon people, by all means.read away! Demi - How come I didn't get to say any of the disclaimer? Demon - Uhm.cuz I was typing? Demi - So? I deserve equal treatment!! We're in America!! All men are created equal! Demon - *Shakes her head* we're in Canada you idiot.and we're not men. Demi-.o.in that case, carry on!  
  
Two figures stood over a table, reading over the papers that were strewn about it. "So, we're really going to do it? We're really gonna get rid of the Digimon cast?" "Yep!" "So, we have it all mapped down to the last bit, I kidnap these guys, you get those guys." "Yep." "Ok, so it looks like Matt is first.should we flip for him?" "No, we have to go get the ones who aren't part of out evil bashing author plans!" "Ok, meet you back here in 30 minutes." "Fine, I'll take Tai and Agumon, so you get Gommamon, Davis and Veemon."  
  
"Yeaaaah, I get my Dai-chan." "You. Are scary, Demon!" "Thanks Demi." "." The first one, Demon, grinned as she grabbed a set of keys, and tore out of the house. Jumping into a black convertible, she hit the gas and screamed out of the driveway. The other, Demi, shook her head, and began walking the other direction, wondering about her partner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat-like gold eyes searched the park, searching for their prey. "Hey Davish, who's that girl over there?" Veemon asked, tugging on Davis's jacket, and pointing," she looks lost." Davis looked to where his partner pointed, and his eyes widened," whoa, I wonder if she's from around here, let's go help her."  
  
"Excuse me, are you lost or something?" he asked, tapping her on the shoulder once they reached her. She turned around, and her eyes widened," yeah, thanks." Davis, startled by her odd eyes, a bright shade of gold with the traits of a cat's, and cobalt hair, gave a tiny smile. "Hey, where'd you get the neat contacts?" She gave him a puzzled look," contacts? I don't where contacts, this is my natural eye color, same goes for the hair." "Oh, eheh, sorry about that, I'm Davis," he said sheepishly, offering a hand. "Call me Demon, everyone who knows me does," Demon grinned, and shook his hand," so, I need a little help, do you think you could help me out?" "Of course!" Perfect she thought and linked arms with him, dragging him down the street towards her convertible.  
  
"So what's the problem anyways?" Davis asked as Demon," this doesn't have anything to do with me being on the Digimon show does it, cause it's not my fault!" "So you don't like being on the show?" "I don't like the people either, well, aside from Veemon and Sora's ok I guess." "So then you can help me willingly maybe." "Huh?" "Well, my partner and I are kidnapping the main cast from Digimon, and we're going to torture and then she's gonna kill them." "Really? You're going to do that to us?" "No silly, you and Veemon are 2 of the 5 that we won't do anything to!" "Thanks, I think." "No prob. We agreed not to hurt Agumon or Gommamon and Tai is the fifth because Demi doesn't want him to get hurt." "Ok, that's too bad though, cause I don't really like Tai much. He's too bossy and I'm supposed to be a Tai-wannabe, which is a stupid stereo-type." "I know, I was tempted to add the producers and people like that because they changed names, edited, cut, and changed dialogue in a lot of my favorite anime's!" Demon growled," but I decided it was too much work!" She pulled out a set of keys, and hopped over the driver's side door," hop in." "You can drive?" "Uhm.yes.even though I'm not 16, I have a fake I.D if they ask," Demon shrugged, and started the car," you might want to buckle up though." "So you're an author for this story?" "Yep!" Demon gave a peace sign," I write for fanfiction.net. I only have about 6 or 7 stories out so far, but I have like 17 written." "Cool." "Yea, and Demi has an obsession for Matt bashing and character deaths," Demon shrugged," so that would be why I look like this, except I don't completely look like this." "Uh, ok." "Hang on." "Why?" VROOOM.SCREEEEEEEEECH.CRASH.tinkle, tinkle, tinkle. "Shit.where did that BMW come from?" "Is it too late for us to get out and walk?" "Yep." "Shit." VROOOOOOOOOOOM.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Davis screamed, as Demon slid to a stop in the middle of an intersection," lemme out, lemme out!" "Wuss," Demon rolled her eyes, and hit the gas pedal, ramming another car out of her way," we're almost there."  
  
Davis leaped out of the car and ran into the house and locked the door behind him. "Uhm, Davish?" Demiveemon asked, still sitting in the car," what about me?" "Oh, you can come with me to get Gommamon," Demon said, patting him on the head and buckling his seat belt up," my driving's not bad is it?" "No way! I love it! Fast is Fun fun!!" "Great!" SCREEEEEEEEECH, VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Demon stops the story.and goes to find some popcorn for herself.  
  
"Uhm, Demon.you can't do that in the middle of a story!!" Demi pointed out  
  
"Can too, after all, I AM the author here!" Demon retorted, returning with a box of Popsicles," no popcorn stuff at all."  
  
"Too bad," Demi rolled her eyes, and reached for the box," gimme one." Demon held them up," nuh uh, they're MY Popsicles, get 'yer own." Demi stuck her tongue out," I hate you." "I know." "Damn you." "Already been done." "Shut up." "Make me!" Demon sighed and tossed the box off to the side, tossed Demi out of the scene and resumed the story.  
  
Demon screeched to a stop in front of Joe's house. She climbed out of the car and walked up to the door, and knocked on it. "Yea?" Joe asked opening the door," Can I help you?" "I want some good sex, and I was told you were a prostitute!" Demon said, and began to pull her top up. THUD "Too easy." She stepped over Joe's unconscious body and walked into the bedroom, where Gommamon sat on the bed. "Hey, where's Joe?" "Out cold on the floor," Demon rolled her eyes and picked up Gommamon," your coming with me, I'll tell you about it later alright?" "Yeah, sure." Stepping over Joe again, Demon placed Gommamon in the front with Demiveemon and hopped into her seat. "Let's roll," she grinned and flipped a pair of black sunglasses down over her eyes, and hit the gas "Bounce wit' me baby, just bounce, just b-hey, there's Demi.pushing a.uhm.hot dog stand?" Demon pulled over," what the hell Demi?" "Don't ask.it was handy and Tai and Agumon are too heavy to carry," Demi sighed. ".You stuffed them into a hot dog stand?" "Uhm.yeah." "How did you fit them all?" See that thing that rolls out at the bottom there?" "Yeah." "I put Agumon in there, and crammed Tai into the top one here." "Are there any un-squished hot dogs?" Demi opened the top and look in," yeah, a few, why?" "Gimme three of the non-squished ones then." "DO I look like a friggin' hot dog person here?" "Uhm.you're the one with the cart." "Damn you, shut up," Demi pulled out three and dropped them in the car," there, happy?" "YES!" Demon, Demiveemon and Gommamon chorused and practically inhaled the hot dogs. "Sad," Demi shook her head," very sad." "Isn't it?" someone muttered from inside the hot dog cart," can we get out of here please?" "No, and shuddup!" Demi snapped, and slammed the lid shut," so how are we going to get this back to the hide-out?" "Oh that's easy," Demon pulled a fifty foot long rope from her pocket," just tie the hot dog thingy-ma-bobber to the back of my car!" She secured the knots on the cart and tied them tightly to the car," get in so we can go.I mean, sure, I'm an author and all, but I have things to do, places to go, people to see just like everyone else." "We're running late and you're afraid you're going to miss Care Bears," Demi translated "S-o," Demon said," I happen to like that show." "You would." "Of course, Grumpy Bear is sooooooooo adorable!" "Freak!" "Shut up!" "Make me!"  
  
"I will!" ".Shit! You would to!" "Yeah, just get in!"  
  
BAM "Whoops, that's the third time the hot dog cart has flipped over, do you think they're still alive?" Demon looked back over her shoulder, and promptly ran over a fruit stand," crap, second stand today." "I'm sure they'll live, be traumatized, but alive." "Good," Demi sighed, and put all the pillows off to the side as Demon pulled into the hideout. "My driving is not, that bad!" Demon insisted, and bonked into the padded wall," and I have lots of safety precautions for the things that might happen, that are not my fault!" "But that was your fault," Demi muttered," just like the 2 fruit stands, the old man, the garbage can and the candy store." ".Shut up and get the people into the attic." Demi rolled her eyes and dragged the hot dog stand into the house and up the ramp to the attic, followed by Davis, Veemon and Gomamon. "It's always to easy," Demon grumbled, and kicked the car tire, which rolled backwards a little, right over her foot," ow, damnit!"  
  
Pulling out a huge Pepsi slush from the car, she chugged it and then went zooming into the garage. Seconds later a shower of junk was tossed across the garage and Demon stood up triumphantly holding a bottle of hot pink spray paint! "Demi's gonna be mad!" Demon grinned and walked casually out around the front gates of the hideout.  
  
.  
  
"Demon?" Demi walked around the yard," they're locked up in the attic, where are you?" Looking around the yard, and spotting the mess in the garage, the skid marks, and the hot pink spray paint can that lay on the ground outside the gate? Curious, and somewhat afraid to find out, Demi followed the little spots of pain on the ground, until they stopped at the front wall. Demi took one look at it and. "DDDDDDEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMEMOOOOOOONNNNNNN, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" 


End file.
